


Silk

by Diggy



Series: Hide and Sheik series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Light Bondage, Link is happy to oblige, Lots and lots of smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zelda likes a little sting with her pleasure apparently, pinwheel, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: “Would you ever consider tying me up?”Link stumbled on the pants still pooled at his feet. The room was suddenly blazing. “I...” he stumbled on his words. “What?” He must have misheard her. Surely the Queen of Hyrule wasn’t asking...“If I asked you to tie me up, would you?”Link just stared at her as if she’d sprouted a second head.Goddess help him, this woman was going to be the death of him.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this one-shot is based off my 10-part fic, "Hide and Sheik" but you do not have to read it if you don't want to. Just know this story is centered around Link and Zelda's relationship established in "Hide and Sheik."  
> If you enjoy this smutty little fic, please let me know with a comment down below.

**Silk**

* * *

 

The moon was high into the clouds as the princess lay in her royal bed chambers. It was late, she'd long been dressed for bed. She had since retired from her guards for the evening and was patiently waiting for  _one guard_  in particular to come visit her room.

Just as she had hoped, a tap came to her door and Zelda immediately perked up identifying the sound as clear as a voice. If the princess had learned to sprout wings and flown to the door, she probably would not have made it there any faster than her feet carried her that night.

_She really wanted to see him._

"Yes?" she called out for good measure. In the year since they'd returned to Hyrule Castle and the war died down, an  _arrangement_  had been made between the princess and her  _beloved_  hero. She would retire to bed at a reasonable hour and wait. She knew her guards well enough to understand that they waited just about two hours outside her bedroom door before retiring for the night themselves.

Then Link would quietly walk by. Princess Zelda would call out a vague "Yes?" and if somebody were within hearing distance, Link would say something about checking to make sure she was safe for the night before leaving. But if it was clear…

"For you,  _Princess_."

Zelda bit her lip and opened the door with abandon. Without another word she snaked her hands through the open doorway and pulled him in before the royal knight even had a chance to speak. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, he'd typically be on her.

"I haven't seen you all week," Link mumbled into his princess's kiss as hurried hands rid him of his armor and royal tunic.

"I know…" Zelda gasped as Link unexpectedly hoisted her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her legs around his hips without a second thought and wound her arms tightly around his neck.

"Impa needs to give you a  _break."_  Link walked them slowly toward the bed. "The Hero of Hyrule misses his  _queen._ " Before Zelda could argue the new title, he dropped her ungracefully and watched her bounce on the bedding before her crystalline laugh lit up the room.

Link smiled down at her as he began undoing his boots and tossing them unceremoniously to the ground. Zelda kept his gaze the entire time, her eyes darkening with something lusty and primal that echoed in the bite of her lip and the flush of her skin.

"I spent the afternoon in the library today," the princess said, staring a moment too long as Link's second sock dropped to the ground and he reached for his belt. "And came across a book I don't think my father even knew was there while he was alive."

Link furrowed his eyebrows just as the heavy pants fell to the ground, leaving him in just his undergarments. "What kind of book?" Link wasn't the most studious of men. In fact, his own father had pulled him from school when he reached a certain age to begin his rigorous sword training. But he knew what the library and books and  _learning_  meant to the keeper of the triforce of wisdom.

"Would you ever consider tying me up?"

Link stumbled on the pants still pooled at his feet. The room was suddenly  _blazing_. "I..." he stumbled on his words. "What?" He must have misheard her. Surely the Queen of Hyrule wasn't asking...

"If I asked you to tie me up, would you?"

Link just stared at her as if she'd sprouted a second head.

_Goddess help him, this woman was going to be the death of him._

Meanwhile, Link's silence settled uneasily in the future queen's stomach. Zelda went from feeling sexy and wanted to wholly exposed and she was certain her ears were beginning to turn pink. "Nevermind," she said quickly as she turned in the bed to make her getaway. She swung her legs over the edge of the mattress, turning her back to Link. "It was a stupid idea and…" Before she could finish her sentence and escape Link's stare, the hero snapped from his trance and grabbed the princess's arm, preventing her from running away from him.

Zelda couldn't look at him. The  _shame_  and  _embarrassment_ in her belly spread to her chest and neck, turning them pink as she prayed and hoped she'd burst into flames to escape it all.

_She should have never found that damned book. Princesses did not ask their lovers to tie them up and tease them._

"Look at me, Princess." It was uncommon to hear a request from the Hero of Hyrule, nevermind a  _command._  Zelda felt a shiver of thrill run down her spine but quickly pushed it to the side.

_How_ highly  _inappropriate._

Link's eyes were soft and blue and radiated adoration for his beloved princess when she met them. It melted away all the doubt in her heart and most of the desire in her mind. Link moved to stand in front of her and knelt on the floor to be eye level with the future queen. He gave her a smile and it illuminated the darkness even in the late hour. His hand reached out to the princess's face and Zelda leaned into it instinctually, covering the knight's tender touch with her own hand.

"I love you, Zelda."

She smiled widely, any previous dark thoughts long gone. "I love you too."

3 weeks later…

Princess Zelda — only a few weeks shy of being crowned  _queen_ — lay in her bed late at night. Her favorite  _royal knight_  had been gone for nearly two weeks on an expedition to the northern mountains, leaving her alone to ward off bloodthirsty court officials and coronation preparations.

She sighed. Her fingers toyed with the lace trim of her sleeping gown as her mind wandered to  _his_ hands and all the things he did with them.

_All the pleasure he coaxed from her body with those delicious hands._

A knock at her door startled Zelda enough to send her straight up and defensive. She stared at the bedroom entrance with a strange uneasiness in her gut.  _She wasn't expecting any visitors._

Making her way out of bed, the princess rose to her feet and walked to the door, the sheer nightgown trailing behind her like smoke on her body. She paused uncertainly once she reached the door.

"Yes?" She didn't  _expect_  it to be her  _knight._  He wasn't due back for several days. And yet something seemed to stir in her chest and her hand tingled with the feeling that she knew precisely who had come to pay her a visit at such a late hour.

There was a pause, then: "For you,  _Princess_."

Zelda unlocked the door and threw it open fast enough to take even her  _hero_  by surprise. Link stood before her disheveled and looking like he'd been rolled in mud and road dust but otherwise unscathed.

Zelda's arms flew around his neck, pulling him into the room with a giggle and a masculine laugh that would have echoed throughout the hallway if it hadn't already been filled with the thunderous ' _boom!'_ of her bedchamber door slamming shut.

"You're back!" she exclaimed in excitement before sucking the breath right out of his lips with undeniable fervor. He tasted of salt and mint leaves and  _clean_  despite the dismal state of his tunic, and when they finally separated for air he looked at her like a man who hadn't seen a woman in decades, blue eyes dark with hunger and the desire for something very primal.

"I brought you some gifts," he told her in a low voice with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He kissed her again, giving the princess time to mull over the announcement before his lips started to trail down Zelda's jaw.

"A present?" Her voice broke for a moment when he bit down  _harshly_  on her neck.

_She'd definitely have to cover that up later._

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled into her flesh as he moved down her neck. Hot lips ghosted over the column of her throat and Zelda nearly forgot how to breathe. "Why don't you lie down for me and I'll get your gifts?"

It wasn't a trick question. Zelda quickly did as she was told, dislodging from her knight as he stood and made his way over to the small satchel she hadn't even  _noticed_  him drop when he entered the room, and lay back against the bed cushions.

"You won't be needing any clothes either,  _princess._ "

Zelda swallowed  _hard_. Her hands trembled as she undid the pearlescent buttons of her nightgown and she watched Link halt his movements of undoing his  _own_  clothes and stare as inch by inch of her creamy skin came into view before the nightgown pooled around her on the bed. She now sat before him in the center of her massive four-poster in panties and nothing else.

Link's eyes glazed over her body and he unconsciously licked his lips once he settled on pert,  _hard_  nipples sent pink and  _wanting_  in the cold air. It sent a heat from his chest all the way down to his groin.

"Do you want me to take  _these_  off too," Zelda ran a delicate hand over the silk panties covering her sex. She let her finger graze down between her thighs just a moment and shivered at the desire it sparked. "Or would you like to pull them off me yourself?"

Link hurriedly finished removing all his clothing shy of his undershorts and hurried over to his awaiting princess. The small satchel lay next to him, but Link just sat and watched his princess for a moment, a thought coming to mind.

"Touch yourself for me, princess."

Zelda's mouth fell slightly open and she could feel the rush of liquid  _heat_  shoot straight to her lower belly. Her hand reached down into her silk panties before Link immediately stopped her with a commanding voice.

"No." She met his eyes and watched them burn. "I didn't tell you to go there yet. Touch yourself  _outside_  of your panties until I know you're ready."

She was pretty sure she was going to come just from the sound of his voice. Nonetheless, she did as she was told. Zelda let her fingers slide over the silk covering her slit and felt her breath go heavy in her lungs. She ached to have him touch her, and for a moment she pretended it was his hand stroking her, pressing a thumb to her swollen clit to make her tremble.

Link watched with heavy eyes and mouth watering. His gaze was transfixed on both his princess's delicate fingers running up and down her cloth-covered sex, and the growing wet stain on her silk panties. Once the moisture began to coat the bottom of Zelda's fingers he finally told her to stop.

"That's enough." The commanding  _strength_  in his voice was something so out of the ordinary for her ears.  _No one_  commanded the future Queen. And Link — a Royal Knight! — was usually the one to take orders rather than give them. So hearing it from his lips was undeniably  _sexy_ for the wanting princess.

Link reached forward and without so much as a word to his princess, pulled the edge of her panties to the side and felt her breath catch as his fingers slid over her glistening folds.

"Perfect." His finger slid deep into her heat without warning and Zelda voiced a powerful  _moan_  that seemed to fill the entire space of her bedroom. She was so slick and warm and hugged his digit so well Link had to resist rolling his eyes and moaning thinking about how good she would feel swallowing up a different appendage of his. "Coming along nicely," he spoke again as he sank in a second digit and watched her toes curl at the tight intrusion. "You'll be hot and wet in no time." He removed his fingers with initial protest from the princess who quickly quieted when those same fingers hooked the wet bottom of her panties and pulled them down her legs.

The soaked garment fell over his shoulder to the floor. "Now for your presents." Link pulled the satchel in front of him and undid the leather cords. The princess watched with inquisitive eyes as he removed from the bag a handful of silk and…

"A feather?" she questioned curiously. Link's eyes almost  _danced_  with mischief.

"A very  _special_  feather, princess." He placed the feather soft-edge down and dragged it over the princess's nipple. She shivered at the ticklish feeling. Then to her surprise, he turned the item over and she realized the other side of the feather was adorned with a small wheel of spikes. Link repeated the motion with the spiked tip across the underside of her breast and the entire bed shook with the loud moan that he elicited from Zelda's body.

They  _stung_ and  _prickled,_ and it was the most divine sensation she'd felt since he figured out she loved to be bitten. But there was still one other piece of the gift he hadn't addressed.

"I like that," she said with abandon when link repeated the motion in a circle around her other nipple. "What are those for?" Zelda pointed at the silk ribbons he'd previously held in his hand. Link let her touch them and she ran the material between thumb and forefinger.

_Good quality, but very difficult to stretch._

"I'd like to restrain you with them."

The princess forgot how to breathe.

Link smirked and leaned forward until his lips could press against hers. Zelda melted into his kiss, all warm and spiced and deadly, much like  _Link._

"Lie down for me," he whispered into her ear before pulling back.

Zelda wasted no time doing as she was asked and reclining against the pillows behind her. She watched Link as he maneuvered down the bed towards her feet and leaned over. He kissed her ankle tenderly before taking it into his hand. He allowed himself a moment to relish the softness of her skin before wrapping one of the ribbons gently around her ankle.

"I'm going to tie your feet and wrists," he stated without looking at her. He proceeded to tie the trailing end of the silk to one of the columns of her bed. He tested the knot once it was done to ensure she wouldn't slip out of it and then kissed her leg just above the knee.

He could feel her nearly buzzing with excitement.

"If at any time you don't like what I'm doing or want to stop, we should have some sort of word or phrase that tells me so." He kissed a little higher up her thigh and felt her flinch. "So we don't get lost in translation."

Zelda thought about it as he proceeded to tie her second leg the same way as the first but to the opposite side of the bed. Zelda soon lay spread eagle on the mattress with the cold air of her bedroom tormenting her slick heat.

" _Sheik,"_ she finally said definitively just as he took two more pieces of silk from his collection. Link gave her a puzzled look. "That can be our word.  _Sheik._ "

Link smiled broadly and crawled over her body. He hovered close, feeling her tight nipples barely graze his chest until his lips moved so close to her she could taste his breath. But he didn't kiss her.

"Put your wrists together for me." He spoke softly but it was a command either way and she did precisely as she was told. Link used one of the two pieces of silk to tie her wrists together snugly, though not tight enough to bite into her flesh. He used the last ribbon to loop between her bound hands and secure them to the headboard. Once Zelda was completely restrained Link leaned back and eyed his handiwork with unholy abandon.

Princess Zelda, the future Queen of Hyrule lay spread and wet and flushed before him, bound and open to his mercy. There was something so dangerously erotic in that thought alone — the thought that he could do  _anything_  to her — he had a hard time even concentrating at the task at hand. In fact, he even forgot about the final step until the princess reminded him of it.

"What is the last piece for?" She tried to motion at the length of silk still resting beside Link's knee but struggled to move enough to do so.

Link didn't answer but instead smiled wide and took the silk in hand. Leaning over her once more, Zelda thought for sure he was going to kiss her. Instead, just when he got close enough that she began to close her eyes, Link draped the piece of silk over her face and tied it at the side of her head.

_Oh Goddess._

"Can you see anything?" She heard his voice ask into the blackness of her blindfold. She shook her head, waited for Link to say  _something_ , and then gasped when a hot, wet tongue ran flat over her nipple.

Zelda's neck arched and her lips fell open in a quiet moan as Link licked the tight little bud a second time before biting down, just hard enough to send an electric pulse of sensation to her brain and the pooling arousal between her legs.

"Look how  _sensitive_  you are when you don't know what's coming." He gave her nipple one more flick of his tongue then the princess was left devoid of sensation or sight.

Zelda could still feel him close, the body heat radiating off Link's legs in between hers and his weight shifting over mattress. "Link?" She was just beginning to wonder what he was up to when the delicate swish of a feather sparked her attention as it swirled back around her nipple.

Link dragged the soft end of the feather through the moisture left by his mouth and watched the trail it left as he swirled the delicate item around her breast before moving to the other side.

"Do you like this?" he asked her with a heaviness in his voice. The feather swirled across her other nipple and Zelda pulled on the restraints when it tickled badly enough to make her want to touch it.

"Ah, ah, ah," Link voiced in mock disappointment. "You can't touch, remember princess?" He kissed the valley between her breasts and listened to her whine in disapproval. Once Zelda had gone quiet, Link touched the feather to her skin and watched her react to the subtle touch.

The white feather floated between her breasts in a zigzag pattern but Zelda remained still. Figuring the feeling just wasn't enough to entice the princess who had a taste for  _pain_  with her pleasure, Link brought the feather slowly down her stomach and watched Zelda's muscles quiver under his ministrations. A low moan escaped Zelda's mouth and Link smiled in success knowing  _exactly_  the reason for her reaction.

Heavy weight shifted down Zelda's body and Link repositioned himself. The feather tickled her ankle and Zelda tried to kick out on instinct only to feel the tight hold of her restraints on her flesh.

"Shhhhhh," Link hushed her softly. He leaned forward until he was nearly touching her breast and breathed warm, humid air onto the pert tip.

" _Link,_ " Zelda begged as the feather moved further up her thigh, dangerously close to where her arousal dripped from between flush, pink lips and then skipped right  _over_  where she wanted him most and tickled the opposite leg. "Goddess,  _please._ "

Link groaned loudly and began to kiss down the center of her chest. "I love hearing you  _beg._ " He kissed her stomach and let his tongue dip into her navel a moment before continuing down.

Then he great quiet.

Zelda listened to the sound of her own breathing and thundering heart and waiting for a touch or stroke or even a kiss but Link didn't touch her at all.

"Link?" she called out to him in slight curiosity and overwhelming desire. She still felt the heat of his skin and weight of his body above her, but again he didn't touch her.

"Goddess, Link —  _please_!" She tested the tie around her wrists and they held securely.

Did he…?

Halfway through the thought, two fingers spread the swollen lips of her sex and Zelda nearly cried in relief.

Link blew cool air onto her glistening heat and watched Zelda's entire body buck with shock at the feeling. She moaned loudly at the feeling and he could almost see her juices flowing with her immeasurable desire.

"Just the way I like you. Warm, flushed, swollen, and so,  _so_ wet." He spread her lips gently and watched the hard swollen bud of her clit contract as she involuntarily shivered. Link brought the feathered top to her dewy lips and let her moisture coat the feather before he finally glided it over her hard bud.

Zelda keener at the fluttering sensation where she so desired. It was a touch so light it teased and tormented but didn't promise any release.

"What do you want, princess?" Link's voice grew darker and he swirled the feather around her swollen bud again, watching it nearly swell before his eyes.

Zelda whined, a sound that was just shy of a moan.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded forcefully. To prove his point he shifted from swirling the moistened tip of the feather around her bud to rapidly flicking over it like a paint brush.

Zelda's body shook and her hips bucked against him violently trying to escape the tortuous,  _exquisite_  feeling. The restraints held her tightly enough however that Link did not stop or slow his ministrations.

"Tell me what you want." He increased the speed of his flicks to watch his princess fall apart beneath.

"Fuck," she whined as her legs shook and feet pulled on the silk binds. "Make me  _come."_

Link smirked but finally moved the feather away from the  _well aroused_  princess. "Mmm, I don't think I'm done yet."

Zelda visibly groaned, testing her restraints again without success. Meanwhile, Link made his way back up her body with a plan in mind. He turned the feather over so the small wheel of spikes faced her flesh and watched his beautiful princess a moment.

Zelda's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and her skin was pink and warm with a flush of red ensnaring her throat and spreading across her collar and sternum. Pert,  _hard_  nipples stood at attention and begged to be touched. Link was happy to oblige.

Moving quickly at first, he took the small wheel and ran it briskly over one hard bud. Zelda hissed loudly and flinched as she attempted to her arch her back but couldn't with the way she was tied.

Smirking with a face of triumph, Link repeated the motion over her other nipple, but this time slowly and with slightly more pressure.

Zelda reacted immediately, a pleasured cry rang through the room so loud Link was almost certain anyone walking down the hall would hear.

"Do you like this?" He ran the pin-pricked wheel over her pert nipple a third time before running it across her stomach and chuckled at the loud moan that seemed to shake the princess's entire body.

" _Goddess, yes!"_

Link had known his princess had a particular taste for some  _sting_  with her pleasure. While he hadn't ever found a particular interest in pursuing such fantasies, he loved his Princess dearly and he loved the way she begged and cried and swallowed his name when she shattered beneath him.

_And she seemed dangerously close now, even though he'd barely touched her._

The wheel ran just past her lower belly before Link removed it with a disapproving hiss from the aroused princess. Before she could complain too long, however, Link rolled the spiked pinwheel along her outer lips.

"Link!" Zelda yelped somewhere between a lustful cry and a surprise, and he felt her legs shake as they pulled against the ties. Link kissed her inner thigh, taking his time to lather her soft skin before letting his teeth bite down just enough to sting but not injure the princess. He licked the red marks that formed in his absence, then the flesh he'd just run the pinwheel over and listened to the incoherent sounds of his beloved. Beneath him, Zelda practically  _dripped_  for his attention.

"Let's see if you're ready for me." Without further hesitation, Link dropped the feathered wheel beside the princess's thigh and swiftly sunk two fingers deep into her warm channel.

She clenched around him immediately, and he felt a rumble of something undeniably  _starved_  in his chest give way once he felt how warm and slick she was. And then…

Zelda shattered without warning or warrant. Her voice carried throughout the room, echoing off the walls and high ceilings, the entire bed  _rumbling_  with her shaking as she found her release with barely a touch. Link stared in wonder as his princess climaxed on his fingers before finally coming down from her high in a sweaty, shaken mess.

_He'd barely touched her._

Link felt her walls still fluttering around his fingers and pondering the thought of moving them or waiting out for his princess's recovery.

"Goddess," the word puffed like smoke from the princess's throat. " _Link."_  It was all she could manage as her chest rose and fell harshly and legs still quivered with the aftermath of her climax.

Link gingerly kissed Zelda's inner thigh and felt her hiss as his fingers shifted within her warmth.

"Link," she barely held a voice between breaths. The royal knight took it as his cue and felt her shiver as his fingers finally withdrew, coated in her juices. He kissed her thigh tenderly and felt her melt into the mattress as he made his way up her hips, stomach, the valley between her breasts and finally found her lips for a kiss that told him  _exactly_  how grand of a finale he'd given her.

She groaned against him, trying to desperately touch him and deepen the kiss but struggling to do so with her restraints and blindfold. Link tried to pay it no notice but he felt her struggling and finally came to the conclusion that she'd had  _enough._

He separated from her kiss with a pitiful whine which was quickly turned into a sigh of relief when he undid the tie around her eyes and Zelda could see enough.

"I've had enough kisses in the dark from you." With that he kissed her again, all hungry lips and daring tongues and something  _powerful_  burning in his chest as his hands reached out to where her wrists were held back by the headboard. Link grunted loudly when he failed to undo  _that tie_  as swiftly as he had the other and had to separate from the giggling princess to focus his attention at the task at hand. As soon as her wrists separated from the headboard, Zelda popped her two tied arms over Link's neck and pulled him roughly against her.

"Make love to me, Link."

_He was happy to oblige._

Link's hand slid down Zelda's side and leg, and he rose to undo her feet when she spoke.

"No," her breath was heavy in her chest and came out in nothing short of a pant. "Keep them tied." Link stared at her a moment, unsure of what to do. Then he considered the idea of the princess spread out and dripping for him already and figured he really didn't want to prolong it anymore either. In one quick movement, Link kicked his strained undergarments down to his ankles and knelt in front of his princess who lay spread out and still tied like a decadent gift wrapped up in silk. Zelda's eyes darkened and she reached out her tied wrists to give a tentative stroke to his throbbing member.

Link closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her hands slide around his hardness.  _He wanted her so bad, it was almost painful._

Zelda gently brought her hands down and aligned him and then warm, moist flesh was enveloping his weeping head and Link choked on the breath in his lungs.

"Link,  _please_ ," she begged again.

In one powerful thrust he buried himself to the hilt, with enough force that the bed shifted along the wooden floor boards and thudded against the brick walls behind it.

Zelda's toes curled and she didn't even know if it was her cry or his that rang out at the indescribable feeling.

" _Fuck."_  She moaned loudly when he pulled back and then gave an even stronger thrust that filled her eyes with blinding white and made her throat quiver with a silent scream.

"Fuck,  _Zelda_." Link leaned forward and gripped her hips roughly enough that his fingers stung as they dug into her flesh and pulled her with enough force that her entire body shifted down the bed, knees bent at either side of his hips with the new angle.

There was something  _primal_  in watching Zelda with her wrists tied together and breasts bouncing with ever powerful thrust, her cries of ecstasy in his ears, that brought Link to the breaking point almost immediately.

Zelda must have felt it too, because before long the pink tinge on her chest began to spread up her neck and she felt the bundle of nerves in her lower belly beginning to coil tightly.

"Goddess, Link," she gasped between words, each breath longer and spaced between powerful thrusts that grew stronger and faster with each one. "Fuck, s-so close…"

Link watched her eyes closing tightly and hands clenching against her chest. He was so close himself, his vision was going blurry and sounds of her blissful cries echoing in his ears.

Link gave a few more thrusts and then fragments around her.

The room almost boomed with their combined voices, and neither of the pair knew who started and who ended but they felt the axis of gravity shift around them and room going blinding white with heat — and then it was over.

Link collapsed with his head on Zelda's shoulder and tried his best not to crush her with his impressive weight. Her powerful heart beat against his and for a moment it almost felt as if the beats were in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me love or drop by my tumblr at DeviousDiggy and tell me what you like, what you want, or maybe a just a hello or two. (I don't bite, I promise - I've left that up to Link.)
> 
> \- Digs


End file.
